


My Light Will Guide You Home

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Light Will Guide You Home

Katie is shaking even as she wakes to find John has also woken and curled around her, his gentle calm washing away much of her fear, his words helping all the more. 

"In life's storms I will be your light, to show you are never alone, when you need me I'll be there, my light will guide you home..."

"John..."

"I'm right here..."

"I know. Thank you."

"Shhh."

John's smile is soft. 

"Just sleep, I'll be here."


End file.
